


Give me a gift~

by Strifeotto



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), totaleclipseshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strifeotto/pseuds/Strifeotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Hikari's birthday, and what does her boyfriend give her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a gift~

( Fuck me for writing this. Aaaaah. It's a thing I've wanted to write for a while, but I never got the chance. This is a lemon between my OTP, totaleclipseshipping. It is consensual sex and involves oral sex. So many warnings and swears. Aaaaahhh. Please forgive me. ;-; )  
  
The beginning of the day was as normal as usual. Waking up besides her lover and partner, Darkrai. Hikari started her morning routine by going over to the bathroom. Darkrai had always been awake, since he didn't have the ability to anyway. He appeared behind her, tiredly whispering a 'good morning'. She turned around and mumbled a 'morning'. She kissed his cheek, and brushed back some of his silvery white hair.  
Hikari wanted to give him an actual kiss, but she knew he was never really intimate.   
  
She quickly finished her routine, while Darkrai floated over to the living room to wait for her. Once she had entered, he quickly went over to get her a cup of coffee. He handed it over, while she thanked him, and took a swig. Hikari started to wake up slightly from the caffeinated drink.   
  
"Honestly I feel so much better. Thanks sweetie." She quickly kissed his cheek again, earning a light blush from him.  
  
"Awww. You don't have to blush like that. We've already been together for quite a while. What's the problem?"  
  
Darkrai looked over to the opposite wall, and he twiddled with his claws. "I honestly can't see why you can't remember. Isn't it your 22nd birthday?"  
  
Hikari mentally slapped herself for forgetting her own birthday. How in the world could she even forget?  
  
"I swear today wasn't my birthday. I suppose today just felt like any other Tuesday.", she sheepishly admitted.   
  
The Nightmare Pokémon softly smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.   
  
She sighed, "Thank you, again. I honestly have no idea what's wrong with me today.".  
  
He had figured she had just fallen absentminded that day. He had had a couple of moments himself in the past, so he let it slide.   
  
"Did you ever think of inviting your friends over today? A party would be nice. I most likely wouldn't participate in any of it though..." He began rambling on about it, until Hikari had to lightly slap his hand. He stopped and gave her an embarrassed look.  
  
"I apologize my little one. I suppose I got too carried away."  
  
~ TIME SKIP TO A BIRTHDAY PARTY ~  
  
Hikari had somehow managed to squeeze in her multitude of friends, ranging from Gym Leaders to certain trainers from around the region. The villa was packed, and practically blasted the windows out with how loud the music was. Honestly the Champion immediately regretted the decision. She now only wanted to be with her Pokémon and boyfriend, and share a cake. After the music nearly made her eardrums bleed, she went to search for Darkrai.  
  
He was hiding in the shadows in their room, holding his head from the loud, thumping music. Hikari wandered around the room, poking around till she found him.  
  
"Hey sweetheart. Wanna kick these people out? I'd prefer to just have some cake with you."  
  
Darkrai stuck his head out, and nodded.  
  
"Honestly that would make me feel better. Cake sounds nice too. Will it be Bluk Berry?"  
  
Hikari chuckled at his thought of his favorite berry. She motioned for his hand, to which he took it. They went to the main room, shoving through the crowd to get to the center.   
  
"HEY! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! IT'S TIME FOR FUCKING BED!"  
  
The whole entire crowd turned to them, completely surprised. Then began chatting with themselves again. Darkrai patted his girlfriend's shoulder lightly.  
  
"I think I should handle this."  
  
He let out a horrible shriek causing everyone to stop.  
  
"Okay. Everyone out of my house! SHOO!"  
  
Everyone left frightened. The dark Pokémon happily smiled, and went to the music station (I honestly have no idea.), and turned it off.   
  
"How about we just make some cake now. I'm starting to feel quite hungry."  
  
~ ANOTHER TIME SKIP BECAUSE I'M TIRED ~  
  
The two had eaten some of Hikari's birthday cake. Of course they weren't able to finish it, as it was a large cake. They put it up in the refrigerator and put away their utensils.   
  
"I think it's about time for you to go to bed. It's quite late."  
  
"No. You haven't me gotten a gift yet."  
  
Darkrai was surprised. He honestly thought the cake somewhat counted, and she usually felt tired at this time. Around 11:00 PM.   
  
"You know. You should give me a special gift~"  
  
He felt confused. She had only acted this way a couple of times.   
  
"Is there something wrong? You're acting quite strange. I think you should go to bed."  
  
Hikari gripped his waist, pressing her head against his chest.   
  
"You know what I want~ "  
  
He really didn't. He, honest to Arceus didn't know what she wanted.  
  
"Could you please explain what you want. I would be happy to give you what you want."  
  
"I want to have sex with you."  
  
Oh well. She was of legal age, and they did love each other very much. It was about time anyway.  
  
"I suppose I could give you the pleasure of that."  
  
Hikari grabbed his hand gratefully, and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
She took him back to their bedroom, taking him over to the bed. He sat down as she walked over to her bathroom. He waited for her, not really knowing what she was doing. Once she came out, Darkrai saw her naked body, slightly blushing.   
  
"Where are your clothes?"  
  
"I took them off. Don't you know anything ab- Nevermind. You really don't know anything about human reproduction. So how about we begin?"  
  
Hikari put her arms around his neck, and peppered kisses around his face. He put his arms around her waist, letting her continue.   
  
"So what do we do now?"   
  
The young woman chuckled at his cluelessness.   
  
"We just continue this for a while, then we fuck."  
  
"Well I never thought it was that simple..."  
  
"It isn't. Just let me lead."  
  
Darkrai kissed around her neck, while Hikari's hands trailed to his. She put his claws down to her bottom, signaling for him to lift them. He took the hint and lifted her legs, waiting for a response. She laid down, widening her legs. He was surprised. What was he to do now?  
  
"Kiss down there."  
  
He left a quick kiss on her lower lips, then shrugged. She sighed and shoved his head down to her vagina.   
  
"Lick me down here."  
  
He hesitantly obliged, and licked her lower regions, managing to insert his tongue in. Hikari moaned softly, earning a shocked expression from him. Was that right? He supposed so and continued, driving his tongue deeper. That caused Hikari to moan wildly, issuing him to continue. He licked around, tasting her juices. He was getting pleasure out of this, which he honestly didn't expect. Well better continue.   
  
Hikari's face and lower regions grew increasingly hot. She rolled her hips, grinding into his lips. His eye rolled back, feeling quite hot himself. He took out his tongue, panting heavily.   
  
"What else am I supposed to do now?"  
  
Hikari sighed, after which she wrapped her legs around his waist. Darkrai merely guessed to what he was supposed to do. He lifted up her torso, bringing her into a kiss. Their hands ran over each other, causing them to shiver. Hikari felt a bump against her bottom lips, knowing exactly what it was.   
  
"Don't be so shy~"  
  
Darkrai slightly jumped in surprise. He was feeling arousal? Well he should've expected it. Even though he was never quite sure why, he was created with male reproductive organs. He bumped it against her, hoping to get a reaction out of her. She groaned softly, causing her to pull him closer. His dick was very close to her lower lips. Hikari pushed him closer, and he obliged. His member slowly pushed inside of her, getting a very loud moan from her.  
  
He continued slowly, and carefully as to not hurt her. He was very much afraid of that. He slid in deeper, Hikari's legs gripping tighter around his waist. She moaned wildly, grinding her hips to his. Darkrai let out a purr, licking along her jawline. They both went into another kiss, licking each others lips softly. He drove his member deeper into her, earning even more moans from the young woman. They continued until he was fully erect, causing him to pant heavily.  
  
"I love you so much."  Darkrai let out softly.  
  
Hikari sighed happily.  
  
"I love you too." She raised her hands up to his face, and peppered a few kisses on his cheeks.   
  
A few moments later he ejaculated, his seed filling her core. Her own juices leaked onto him, both panting heavily. They both released, falling down onto the bed. Hikari crawled over to him, and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thank you so much. I love you."  
  
Darkrai smiled, and kissed her back.   
  
"I love you too. Now you should go to bed as I said before."  
  
Hikari sighed, went under the covers, and rolled over.   
  
"Yeah yeah right. Night."   
  
He chuckled, and rolled over himself.  
  
  
(Okay I tried. Curse me for reading so much fanfiction. Eh I think I can definitely improve on this but hey if you like it, thank you.)

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write smut?! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!


End file.
